Kit
A kit is a cat under the age of six moons, still living in the nursery with its mother and littermates. Kits may be mischievous, and are known to bother warriors and elders. However, they tend to be interested in the stories the elders tell.Revealed in A Dangerous Path (Bramblekit/Tawnykit) Most kits are eager to begin their apprenticeship before they reach six moons of age. A kit's name must end with the suffix '-kit'; for example: Bluekit, Snowkit, or Dovekit. Description When a kit is born, their mother or father names them, usually after its appearance (Ex. Sandkit),Revealed in Sunset, page 27 or sometimes to honor another cat of the same name (Ex. Firekit).For example, Cinderkit is named after Cinderpelt in Sunset, page 27Sometimes, though, kits have names with no apparent reason to be given (Ex. Ivykit). Some kits are named for something significant that happened before or when they were born(i.e Oakkit). Kits stay in the nursery together with their mother who nurses them and takes care of them for six moons.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 32 All Clan cats, and especially the queens and the mother, are very protective of kits. They are fed first and are not expected to catch their own food or do chores. No warrior may neglect a kit in danger, even if it is from a different Clan.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans However, half-Clan kits or those of non-Clan origins are usually frowned upon by pure-blood Clan cats as their commitment to their foster Clan can be questioned.Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 168 Half-Clan kits are usually taken in by the Clan of the mother. Example: Featherkit and Stormkit went to live with RiverClan even though Silverstream had died and Graystripe was still alive, in ThunderClan.Revealed in Forest of Secrets Kits are not allowed out of the nursery until their mother feels the time is right. After that, they can go around the camp, though never far from their mother. A kit cannot leave the Clan camp; however, sometimes they get away and get in trouble.Such as when Cloudkit or Berrykit tried to hunt, Dawnflower's kits getting away and finding Twoleg poison, or Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit trying to track down a fox Kits tend to have soft and fluffy fur. They are usually curious, mischievous, and playful, trying to get the Clan warriors to play with them. Most of them are too young to fully understand the Clan traditions or the Warrior Code, but if they break a rule, they are not punished and sometimes very lightly scolded depending on the severity of their deed. They often accidentally annoy warriors and elders, but are fascinated in the stories the elders tell. Kits often want to start training or become warriors immediately, and have to be reminded that they must wait until they are six moons old. Education While in the nursery, kits gradually learn about their Clanmates, Clan ways, traditions, rivals, and about the Warrior Code as they get older.Revealed in Cats of the Clans, page 3 Their mother, the other queens in the nursery, and the elders will tell them stories of great battles, journeys, and cats. The care of the kits is shared by all of the queens. Once reaching the age of six moons, they become apprentices,Revealed in Secrets of the Clans which will replace the last part of their name to from "kit" to "paw" Revealed in Secrets of the Clans(for example, Frostkit becomes Frostpaw, Nightkit becomes Nightpaw, Crowkit becomes Crowpaw, Honeykit becomes Honeypaw, etc.). They will either go on the path of a medicine cat or a warrior, and their mentor will teach them the ways of the path they choose.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 55 Trivia *Kits are sometimes called "kittens" in the first two books of the Original SeriesFor instance, pages 15, 103, 260 of Into the Wild, page 254 of Fire and Ice and in Secrets of the Clans,On pages 21, 43, 70, 150 of Secrets of the Clans though not in other books. *Some kits, if they have disorders, may be apprenticed late, such as Crookedstar. See Also *List of kits *Queen *Nursery References and Citations Category:Clan Hierarchy